


Path Back To Light

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hope, M/M, Triggers, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt ugly!<br/>Broken!<br/>Not needed anymore!<br/>His shadows seemed to swallow him as a whole.<br/>There was no way to escape from this endless torture.<br/>Just relief!</p><p>Warning: If you might be triggered by the mention of self-harm, please, don't read this. Thank you! *bows deeply*</p><p>However if you carry on, enjoy this little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path Back To Light

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while driving home one day and I wanted to share it with you guys! ^w^

He felt ugly!

Broken!

Not needed anymore!

His shadows seemed to swallow him as a whole.

There was no way to escape from this endless torture.

Just relief!

Relief is what he searched for and managed to find.

Pain!

Pain was the answer he'd been searching for.

He only wanted to try it once to forget.

But before he knew it, it had turned into an addiction.

Addicted to the feeling on his skin when it was grazed by the sharp, thin blade.

Somehow he succeeded to hide his little secret.

Until that one day…

He was just laying there on the floor, motionless and bathing in the remaining physical pain that numbed his emotional threats.

He didn’t even hear the door slamming shut and the hasty steps approaching his location.

Only a seemingly concerned, panicked voice managed to pull him out of his trance and he looked up with clouded eyes into deep pools of blue.

He couldn’t make out what the person holding him was saying, but he felt safe in those lean, strong arms as if they had held him so many times already.

His consciousness began to slip away from his grasp as the figure finally seemed to calm down a bit and let its lips touch his ear whispering into them.

“Sleep. I got you. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The words seemed like a spell and put him to rest only moments later.

When he woke up the world seemed unnaturally bright, so he wondered for a second if he was dead.

But that wasn’t the case as a face hovered over his.

Though from the looks of it he gazed up at an angel.

An angel that had saved his life without a second thought, even though he was so worthless.

The touch on his cheek seemed so strange yet so familiar.

The words that fell from the other person’s lips flowed deep into his mind as serious irises were fixating on him.

“Let me protect you.

Let me show you the path of light again.

Rogue!”

For the first time in months he felt alive hearing his name again.

Hearing it being said with so much hope.

Tears pooled up in his eyes as he lifted his bandaged arm and closed his hand around the man’s on his cheek.

For the first time in months an honest smile formed on his lips.

“Please.

Save me.

Sting!”

The smile appearing on this “angel’s” lips was enough for him to have hope again.

“I will.

And I shall only stop when light and shadow are equal again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sting is Rogue's light and I wanted to show this with this little drabble. That Sting shows him the true meaning of living again if he should fall into darkness.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! *bows deeply in gratitude*


End file.
